


i'm bad at titling (2)

by paperbrain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/pseuds/paperbrain
Summary: For Homestuck Polyswap 2019!I wasn't able to finish the main art with the alpha kids together in time (bc it's huge) but... at least I had drawn this.Sorry D:





	i'm bad at titling (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/gifts).



> For Homestuck Polyswap 2019!  
> I wasn't able to finish the main art with the alpha kids together in time (bc it's huge) but... at least I had drawn this.  
> Sorry D:

 

 

 


End file.
